pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian von Hagen
In Netherlands Adrian von Hagen is Marieke beste vriend en woonde naast haar. Hij komt om te bezoeken van tijd tot tijd in Danville. Het geheim is Marieke zijn geheime liefde, maar zij denkt dat op dit moment geen vaste relatie en ze denkt dat hij de enige echtelijke ziehmlich een goede vriend. Relaties Marieke Hij houdt het geheim haar en haar beste vriendin. Ze doen veel samen en maken grapjes. Nanike Ze is een goede bekende van de Phineas en Ferb Adrian is een goede vriend van Phineas en februari IFF ze zien slechts zelden. Hij houdt van zijn twee stiefbroers en Cousens door Marieke. Candace Hij vindt ze als huwelijk Nanike en begrijpt niet waarom ze niet alleen maar leuke tijden. Isabella Hij houdt net zoveel als Isabella Phineas en Ferb. Uiterlijk Adrian draagt een groen T-shirt en spijkerbroek met zwarte schoenen. Hij heeft blauwe ogen en zwart haar. Persoonlijkheid Adrian is erg aardig en vriendelijk als Marieke. Het vroege leven Marieke is verhuisd voordat hij had erg veel plezier met haar. Je hebt al kennen elkaar sinds hun 2-3 jaar oud. Marieke umges'zogen omdat hij zich verveelt de meeste dagen. Behalve Marieke bezocht hij Danville en dan maken ze de grootste Projeckt. Info informatie *Marieke houdt het geheim *Maakt het veel met haar *Hij is saai, omdat verhuisd Marieke In German Adrian von Hagen ist Marieks bester Freund und wohnte neben ihr. Er kommt sie ab und zu mal besuchen in Danville. Ins Geheim ist Marieke seine heimliche Liebe aber sie denkt momentan an keine feste Beziehung und sie denkt eigendlich nur das er ein ziehmlich guter Freund ist. Beziehungen Marieke Er liebt sie heimlich und ist ihr bester Freund. Sie machen viel zusammen und albern rum. Nanike Sie ist eine gute bekannte von Phineas und Ferb Adrian ist ein guter Freund von Phineas und Febr auch wennn sie sich nur selten sehen. Er mag die beiden Stiefbrüder und Cousens von Marieke. Candace Er findet sie eigendlich wie Nanike und versteht nicht wieso sie nicht einfach mal Spaß hat. Isabella Er mag Isabella genau so sehr wie Phineas und Ferb. Aussehen Adrian trägt ein Grünes T-Shirt und eine Jeans mit Schwarzen Schuhen. Er hat Blaue Augen und Schwarze Haare. Persönlichkeit Adrian ist sehr Nett und Freundlich so wie Marieke. Früheres Leben Bevor Marieke umgezogen ist hatte er sehr viel Spaß mit ihr. Sie kennen sich bereits seit sie 2-3 Jahre alt waren. Seit Marieke umges´zogen ist langweilt er sich die meisten Tage. Außer er besucht Marieke in Danville und dann machen sie die größten Projeckte. Infomationen *Liebt Marieke heimlich *Macht viel mit ihr *Ihm ist Langweilig seitdem Marieke weg zog In English Adrian von Hagen is Marieke best friend and lived next to her. He comes to visit from time to time in Danville. The secret is Marieke his secret love but she thinks at the moment no firm relationship and she thinks he is the only matrimonial ziehmlich a good friend. Relationships Marieke He secretly loves her and is her best friend. They do a lot together and make jokes. Nanike She is a good familiar from Phineas and Ferb Adrian is a good friend of Phineas and Ferb but they rarely see each other. He likes Marieke's cousins and step-brothers. Candace He finds them as matrimonial Nanike and does not understand why they do not just fun times. Isabella He likes Isabella as much as she likes Phineas and Ferb. Appearance Adrian is wearing a green T-shirt and jeans with black shoes. He has blue eyes and black hair. Personality Adrian is very nice and friendly like Marieke. Early life Marieke has moved before he had very much fun with her. You already know each other since they were 2-3 years old. Marieke umges'zogen since he is bored most days. Except Marieke he visited Danville and then they make the biggest Projeckt. Information *Marieke secretly loves *Makes it much with her *He's boring since moved away Marieke Galerij Galerie Gallery Hier kunt u verf je eigen foto's Marieke! Hier könnt ihr eigene Marieke Bilder malen! Here you can paint your own pictures Marieke! Adrian von Hagen.png Category:Pages by Mienke Category:Kids Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon characters Category:Boys